


Broken Charades

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which all the skeletons live in the same apartment complex, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Cliches, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Annoyed by their brothers' persistent pushing in their romantic lives, Edge and Ash pretend to date to get them off their backs, but what was a simple arrangement, turned into mutual growth, deepening love, and heartbreak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a pretend boyfriend au for spicyhoney so here it is. Except it’s not a one shot. It’s a multichapter fic, and I’m really excited to write this! I already have everything planned and I’m gonna die at my own fluff sometimes. Unlike previous multi-chapter fics I’ve written, I’m publishing each chapter as I go instead of pre-writing it and publishing on a schedule. This means the next chapter will be published depending on my motivation to write. It’s inconsistant, but it makes me happier to get feedback sooner, so I don’t feel the need to drop this fic. Comments, likes, and reblogs are always appreciated, and will motivate me to publish the next chapter sooner! Hope you all enjoy the read!

Lively jazz played distantly in Grillby’s bar, with the lights low and a small crowd clamored around at the tables surrounding the stage. Customers smiled and chattered away at the candle lit tables, both enjoying the soulful band and each other’s company. Various monsters clink their glasses together, all relieved and enjoying their Friday night out. Over at the bar, dim lights line above the wooden countertops, joined by the silent orange flamed bartender, pouring various drinks for the skeletal customers sitting on the bar stools in front of him. Classic and Rus were intensely locked in a ketchup/bbq eating constant, as they do every Friday night, trying to prove who reigned the condiment champion. So far, Classic held that title. Blue and Spike were over at the jukebox, fighting each other on who’s turn it was to control the music. The Swap skeleton advocated for Queen while Spike was adamant about playing Led Zeppelin, earning them glares from the actual jazz band already performing live.

Edge rolled his eyes as his brother smirked at the Underfell versions of Bratty and Catty. He tuned him out as soon as the conversation started and thought to himself about whether putting oregano in spaghetti would spruce up the tomato flavor or would just overwhelm it. He’d have to test it out tomorrow night after stopping by the grocery store for some ingredients. Catty kept glancing at him, throwing him flirty looks and giggles, while Red patted Edge’s back proudly. He glared down at him.

“yeah, ladies, you’re looking chez ebott’s  head chef. he has the world’s finest taste, if you know what i mean,” Red winked and threw the girls into a fit of giggles.   

Edge shivered in disgust, and immediately intervened, “Actually, I am  _not_ head chef. Not yet anyway. I’d rather you not spew lies for your vulgar attempts at seduction, brother,”

The girls looked at each other uncomfortably, and excused themselves for the night. Red panickedly called after them, but they had already left the bar, too eager to find somewhere else to get laid.

Red turned around and glared at his brother, scowling as he clenched his fist, “seriously man, what’s wrong with you! we could’ve brought them home! you could’ve gotten laid! ugh, why do you have to be like this!”

“I did not ask to be a part of that,” Edge crossed his arms, “Besides, you know I’m not head chef and I won’t use that title until I’ve earned it.”

“Correct!” given up on the jukebox, Spike pounced on the mention of head chef, “But that will never happen because I will win the title, mwhahaha!”

Red thew this hands up in frustration, and went to grab himself a drink. Papyrus, the only skeleton monster that retained his original name, walked over, sensing an underlying conflict stirring between his friends. He tilted his head in confusion and sipped on his glass of milk through a pink straw.

“Are you two competing for something?” he asked.

“Why of course, my tall innocent friend!” Spike laughed and stood on a chair to wrap Papyrus under his arm, “There’s an opening for the top position at Chez Ebott and Edge and I both applied for it!”

Edge sighed and pinched his nose, “Except when we turned in our applications, the boss liked both of us and couldn’t decide. So we’re going to have a cook off to demonstrate our skills and the winner will get the position,”

Papyrus’s eyes light up in excitement as he bounced on his toes. Anime glitter sparkled in the air around him, “You two should have a mock competition! Our friends and I could be the judges, and we can give you tips on how to improve before the real thing!!”

Edge rubs his chin, a slight smile curving up his normal scowl, “That does not sound terrible,”

“It’s a great idea! This way, I can destroy you twice,” Black giggled and ran off, ready to plot his secret plan to annihilate his rival.

“We’ll talk later and get that set up,” Edge said, then ordered a glass of water for himself.

Ash watched his friends in boredom. He yawned and picked the label off his honey flavored beer, leaving scraps of white on the floor, much to Grillby’s annoyance. He ignored the bartender’s glare and chuged the bottle, but stopped halfway to make it last. Beside him, Hapstablook shifted nervously. They occasionally glanced at Ash, but mostly kept their eyes on their fiddling hands. A frown painted their metal face as a bubble of anxiety expanded in their soul. After gathering their courage and taking a deep breath, they pushed a strand of hair behind their ear and gave Ash a wavering smile.

“So...do you come here with your friends a lot?” they asked.

Ash didn’t answer. He just silently watched the live band and tuned out their presence.

“Uhm…” Hapstablook clenched their hands together, “The music is pretty good! My cousin is a DJ-”

“I know,” Ash responded curtly.

“R-Right, of course, you’ve met him…” Hapstablook trembled slightly, and looked over to Blue for help.

Without saying another word, Ash stood up, which rocked his chair violently. Hapstablook flinched,  and felt their soul crack as the skeleton finished off his drink and walked out the door. Blue rushed over to the robot and apologized profusely for his brother’s behavior and promised that he’d take Hapstablook home. The chilly winter air slapped his face as soon as he stepped outside. Snow fell on the empty main streets, with all the shops dark and closed for the night. Ash took a deep breath and allowed the peace to calm him down, the quiet was a much better friend to him than the discord inside. He pulled out a cigarette and watched the small flame flicker and danced as he lit it up. A loud rupture caught his attention, and Ash looked up to see Edge hopping onto his beloved, shiny, and black motorcycle. As he adjusted his helmet, Ash slid over and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

“Hey,”

Edge flinched suddenly, then glared at him, “Oh it’s you. What do you want?”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Home! I have work in the morning and this place is getting on my nerves,” Edge impatiently started his bike, his hands lingering to release the breaks.

“Take me with you?”

The other skeleton blinked in surprise then shot him a dirty look, “Get your own ride home,”

“Come on, we live in the same building,” Ash begged.

Edge threw his hands in the air and motioned him to get on. Ash happily did so, and grabbed the spare helmet. He wrapped his arms around the rider and hugged tightly, feeling the soft leather jacket rub against his face. In the front, Edge blushed slightly, not use to physical touch or someone, other than his brother, to be so close to him. He sighed and released the breaks, ready to get rid of him as soon as possible. The two sped off into the night, under the full moon as the city past by them in a blur. The wind blew violently in Edge’s face and his soul tingled with joyous freedom, as if he was flying away from all his troubles. Edge slowed down as he reached his parking spot and turned off the engine. He undid his helmet and nudged at his passenger.

“Hey Ashtrash. We’re here,”

Ash mumbled something incoherent and went back to snoring. Edge was actually impressed that he didn’t slip off and managed to hang onto him while he was asleep, but now he posed an even bigger annoyance. Edge groaned and pulled him off the motorcycle, then hung his arm over his shoulder, as he dragged him to the elevator. Despite the rough treatment, Ash did not wake up once. Once Edge reached Ash’s apartment, he realized that he needed the key to get him inside, so he threw him on the ground, and kicked him lightly.

“Hey, wake up, goddamit. Otherwise I’m leaving you here,”

Ash did not even stir.

True to his word, Edge huffed and walked away. Tired and drained, he was ready to go to his apartment on the same floor, and rest for the night, but he looked back. Yelling in frustration, he grinded his teeth as he searched Ash’s body for his keys. Finding them in his pocket, Edge allowed himself inside and hauled the other skeleton to his room. Luckily, Ash’s mattress had no bed framed, so Edge just rolled him on, and tossed a blanket over him. Dusting off his hands, Edge stretched and yawned, then headed to his own apartment as he twirled his key ring around his finger.

Once he was gone, Ash cracked his eyes open and snuggled deeper into his pillow. He fell back asleep, with motorcycles and leather jackets in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue took a deep breath as he stood in front of his brother’s plain door. He eyed the bronze door knob and gently placed his hand there. Closing his eyes, and put on his smile, and quietly swung it open. The room was dark, the only light filtering in from the hallway where Blue stood, and small rays behind the drawn curtains. As expected, Ash was still asleep on his mattress, trash littered all around his room. An old pizza box at the foot of the bed, clothes messily bundled into a ball in the corner, candy wrappers scattered all over his floor. Blue made a mental note to himself to clean his room when he was out. If he could get him out in the first place. Flipping on the light switch, the room brightened, but Ash still didn’t stir. Blue walked over and kneeled down beside him. He roughly shook his brother’s sleeping body.

 

“Ash, wake up,”

 

His younger brother only mumbled and pulled the blanket over himself.

 

“I made your favorite breakfast! Pancakes with lots of honey,” Blue sang.

 

“It’s too early. Just put it in the fridge for me,” Ash groaned.

 

Blue’s mouth twitched, and he held back in his sigh in frustration, but clenched his fist to hold back his anger, “Come on, Papy, it’s already 1 PM. You need to get up,”

 

“Don’t wanna,”

 

His smile disappearing, Blue stood up, and pushed the curtains open, and the light spilled in rapidly, engulfing the dark room. Ash hissed and curled into all, then buried himself deeper into his blanket.

 

Blue frowned and placed his hands on his hips, “If you’re not in the kitchen in five minutes, then I’m confiscating your honey for a week,”

 

“Fine, mother,” Ash snapped sarcastically.

 

Tears pricked his eyes, but Blue refused to let them fall. He bit his tongue and wordlessly left the room, leaving the door wide open to remind Ash to get out of bed.

 

Ash laid in bed for a few more minutes, before sighing and getting up. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was still in last night’s clothes. Figuring that it was good enough, he brushed his teeth and trotted to meet his brother in the kitchen. Blue grimaced at his old clothes, but said nothing about it as he set the plate of pancakes in front of him. Ash chowed down quickly as his brother absentmindedly wiped a glass cup by the sink with his gaze far out the window. Finally, he turned to him.

 

“So last night…” Blue started off.

 

“What about it?” Ash asked with his mouth full.

 

“You were very rude to Hapstablook! I invited them so they can spend more time with you and you completely blew them off!” Blue shouted and get the glass on the counter, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

His brother only shrugged, “I didn’t ask you to do that. Besides, they were boring so I didn’t want to be around them.”

 

“You didn’t even try!”

 

Ash nonchalantly pushed his plate away, but his irritation grew slowly, “I knew I wasn’t gonna be interested,”

 

“And how do you know that? You two could’ve had something-”

 

“Stars, Sans, just stay out of my goddamn love life!”

 

“I worry about you, Papyrus! All you do is stay in your room all day and you only go out when I force you to-”

 

Ash snapped, and the words spilled out of his mouth without him thinking, “I’m seeing someone,”

 

Blue paused, his mouth open in shock. Once he finally processed what his brother said, his eyes lit up in bright yellow stars, and he excitedly pounced over the counter, “What? Who? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

“Because I knew you’d get like this,” Ash nervously glanced away and swallowed thickly.

 

“Well who is it??!!”

 

Motorcycles and leather jackets.

 

“Edge,” the younger brother said automatically. Sweat beat the back of his neck as he kept digging further into his own grave, “He asked me out last night, after he drove me home.”

 

Blue physically vibrated, then shouted out in glee. He squeezed Ash tightly then danced off to grab his bandana that hung on the coat rack.

 

“I have to congratulate Edge in person!”

 

“NO!” Ash stood up so quickly he nearly knocked over his chair. Blue gave him a confused look, “Uhm, we haven’t told anyone yet. And uh, Edge isn’t ready to be public.”

 

Blue blinked, then blushed furiously. He returned his bandana on the coat rack, then apologized for being too enthusiastic. Ash shook his head and told his brother not to worry about it. He sighed and rubbed his head, thinking about the mess he got himself into. As Blue cleaned up the dishes, he excused himself to Edge’s apartment, and slipped out the door before his brother could get in another word.  

 

Ash took a deep breath, and knocked on the Fell Brothers’ door. Their apartment was only a few doors down the hallway for them, and occasionally, he could’ve sworn he heard glass breaking and shouting from within, but it was never really any of his business. A tired Red opened the door, and greeted Ash with a yawn. Like him, he was still in last night’s clothing, and stank of cheap alcohol. He raised his bone brow in curiosity, but looked at him dully.

 

“what do ya want?” Red asked as he rubbed his eye sockets.

 

“I needa talk to Edge,”

 

Red widened the door and allowed the taller skeleton inside. The Fell brother’s apartment was just like his, with all the furniture and appliances in the same place, and immaculately clean, except for the junk food trash pile gathering around the couch and the TV. Like Ash, it seemed that Red didn’t care about cleaning either. Red motioned Ash to take off his shoes, since Edge just cleaned the floors and didn’t want anyone trekking dirt inside. He did so, and placed them at the door. Red waded through the sea of wrappers, then ignored Ash as he mindlessly flipped through the tv channels. Having been over a dozen times, the Swap skeleton made his way to Edge’s room and knocked loudly. Edge opened the door a second later, scowling, then his expression arched in curiosity before his double.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Ash scratched the back of his head, “I need to talk to you,”

 

“If this is about last night, you owe me one,”

 

He laughed nervously, “Actually I have another favor to ask you,”

 

Edge rolled his eyes and allowed him inside, then closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

 

Ash sighed, and got on with it, “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,”

 

Edge curled his mouth in disgust and his voice rose in exasperation, “What?! No! Why would you ask me that?!”

 

The other skeleton guilty looked away, “I kinda…told my brother that we were dating…”

 

“Just because I took you home last night, does not mean that I have feelings for you! You are far below my standards anyway,” Edge scoffed.

 

“Yeah I know that! You’re not exactly my type either,” Ash growled, “But he was getting on my case about my love life, and I just blurted that out to make him happy.”

 

“You need to tell him the truth. Now. I refuse to be a part of your game,” his voice dipped in seriousness.

 

“I can’t! He’ll just keep setting me up with people and shit,”

 

“That sounds like your problem,” Edge rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, Edge. If we do this, Red would probably stop trying to get you laid,” Ash baited carefully. The other skeleton raised a bone brow, “I saw how you two were acting last night. It looks like we both have nosy brothers.”

 

“No one would buy it,”

 

“They will,” Ashe said confidently.

 

“We wouldn’t be able to keep this up forever!”

 

“So...we ‘break up’ when we need to,”

 

Edge stroked his chin and considered the proposition. His eye lights trailed up and down the other skeleton, then he sighed.

 

“FINE! BUT I AM NOT KISSING YOU OR LETTING THIS DISTRACT ME!” he huffed and threw his arms up in surrender.

 

Ash smiled brightly, “Great! I’ll see you later then, _honeybear_ ”

 

The Swap skeleton proudly left with a wink, leaving Edge alone with his thoughts. What has he got himself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tales host a karaoke party, Red sings that one song from the Titanic, and Blue confronts Edge about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I updated this was in August ooohhh boy. Soo sorry for the long wait for those who have been keeping up with this fic. I’ve been busy with schoolwork, 350 milestone fics, and kinktober, that this has been pushed to the side. And honestly, I didn’t have the motivation to write it until now. Thank you all for your patience!

Edge swirled the fruity liquid in his red cup, grimacing at the amount of sugar inside, and imagined all kinds of things it could do his health. Glancing around him, he made sure no one was looking, and poured the drink into a nearby, dying plant. It could use some help with the sugar anyway. All the skeletons, except the Swaps, had gathered at the Tale’s place, for their bi monthly karaoke night. The lights had dimmed to a faint glow, but the colorful lights dance around the room like a 90s skating rink, and the television burst into fast lyrics as Red drunkenly sang My Heart Will Go On, again. Even if Edge was rolling his eyes, he found it endearing how his older brother loved the Titanic so much. He always said that the shipwreck was the best scene, and would often skip the entire movie just to get there. When asked how he felt about Rose hogging the door, Red would just smirk and say she knew exactly what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Black was uselessly yelling at Red to give up the mic, and that no one actually liked that song anyway, but the music was too loud of him to hear, or care for that matter. Rus watched the struggle lazily from the couch, his signature jacket wrapped around his waist, and a loose orange turtle neck bagged around his body. He caught Edge staring at him, and stared back, his thoughts hidden behind his bored expression. A shiver tingled down Edge’s spine, and he quickly turned away, suddenly finding his phone to be the most interesting thing in the world. Despite being from a Fell universe, Edge got along with all of his skeleton counterparts decently, but he knew from the moment they met, Rus was someone to keep an eye out for. He was similar to Ash, but Edge could never tell what he was thinking, and even just being around him, he sensed a startling amount LV, that might even surpass his.

Edge slid his phone into his back pocket as the doorbell chimed and Papyrus answered the door. Before the skeleton could even greet the Swap brother, Blue instantly hurled himself onto Edge, latching onto him with insistent glee. The taller skeleton flinched, but Blue held on, grinning at him with star shaped eyes.

“Uhm…”

“HI EDGE!!!” Blue vibrated.

“Can I help you?” Edge asked, arching a bone brow.

“I’M JUST EXCITED TO SEE YOU!!!”

Sans appeared behind them from the kitchen, and leaned against the wall, with a lazy, ketchup stained grin, “when did you two get so chummy,”

Blue giggled, and winked at Edge, like they were bonding over a common secret, “I CAN’T SAY HELLO TO MY FRIEND?”

Sans shrugged and left, joining his brother in talking to Ash. The lanky skeleton spared him a worried glance, but returned to his conversation. Blue leapt down from Edge’s body and tugged on his arm, and lead him to the kitchen, allowing them some privacy. The taller skeleton grumbled under his breath in slight annoyance

Blue’s tone dipped into a hushed whisper and leaned in closely, “My brother told me that you two were dating,”

Edge blinked, and suddenly remembered his deal with the weed pot, “Urr, ahem, yes. I find him….attractive.”

He internally gagged.

Blue beamed happily, “That’s wonderful! I’m sure you already know about his… habits. But he’s a really good guy, I promise!”

Edge only shrugged. He wasn’t really interested in what the small skeleton had to say, and only wanted this conversation to end quickly so he could return to the party, “I suppose.”

Blue’s smile faltered, “Then why are you keeping this a secret? Wouldn’t you want our friends to know?”

Edge blinked and figured this was something that Ash told him. He played along, “Not really. It’s private and personal,”

“Yes but you guys should be celebrated!! Why wouldn’t you want to show my brother off!!!” Blue pouted.

His irritation growing, Edge growled, “Have you  _seen_  him?”

“I see... so you’re embarrassed,” before the taller skeleton could get a word in, Blue went off, “If you don’t want to be seen around him, then why are you with him in the first place?! Despite his flaws, my brother is deserves someone who is proud to be seen with him, not hidden away in some corner!”

Edge snarled, “Look-”

“He may be a butt sometimes, but I love him, and even if this is something I’ve always wanted for him, I won’t let him be hurt by you!

Ash’s head suddenly popped into the kitchen with a force smile, but panic hidden behind his eyes, “Hey guys, what’s up,”

A tense silence passed between the three of them momentarily, but Blue returned to his cheerful state, as if the last five minutes didn’t happen, “Nothing brother! I was just congratulating Edge here!”

“Right…” Ash said dubiously, “Could we have a moment alone?”

The elder brother spared a dirty glance at Edge, and excused himself to try the punch. The Fell monster narrowed his eyes at Ash and crossed his arms, leaning on the kitchen island. The Swap monster only took a drag of his nicotine pen, and blew it into the corner, the sweet smoke filling the tense air between them.

“Sorry about my brother,” Ash sighed, “He could be a little over excited sometime,”

“I don’t know if I want to do this,” Edge admitted harshly, “Especially if I have to put up with that every time,”

“Come on, Edgy, we agreed,”

“I rescind my agreement!” he huffed.

“You can’t do that. We had a deal,”

“Yeah and what’s stopping me from going back out there and telling your brother the truth. I can deal with my brother annoying me about having sex, so there’s nothing in this for me,”  Edge  crossed his arms.

“Come on, Edge, are you really not going to keep your word?” Ash begged.

The Fell skeleton scowled and clenched his fists, his teeth grinding against itself. Ash challenged him, baited him to break his honor, with a small, winning smirk. Edge threw his hands up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he snapped at the other monster.

“Fine.”

“Good man,” Ash smiled and patted him on the back, “Let’s get back to the party.”

They both leave the kitchen together, returning to the living room, and finding all their friends staring at them in silent worry.. Blue narrowed his eyes at Edge, but he paid no attention to him. Papyrus, sweet Tale Papyrus, spoke up first, echoing the party’s curiosities.

“Is everything okay? We heard shouting, but we couldn’t hear what it was about,”

Both skeletons glanced at each other, and Ash clasped their hands together, with an easy smile.

“Uhm. We didn’t want to tell anyone, but we’re dating now,”

Papyrus and Blue let out a screaming cheer, hugging the both of them, while bombarding them with questions, their excitement feeding off each other. Sans gave them both a thumbs up, while Black barely looked up from his phone, already disinterested in the news. Only Rus, took a large swing of his drink, eyeing both Edge and Ash, before quietly standing up and retreating to the patio outside.

Papyrus physically shoved them to the center of the living room and handed them both microphones, opening the song Don’t Go Breaking My Heart, and urging them to sing. Ash chuckled and shrugged, claiming the male parts for himself. Edge couldn’t help but smile at that. As the lyrics appeared on screen, they both raised their mics, and ended the party with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Edge go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobbing*  
> It only took 6 months but I finally updated. Thank you all for your patience!

 The controller buzzed sporadically as Ash landed a headshot on the enemy combatant and grinned with a victory. He quickly refocuses and switched out his machine gun for a pistol as soon as he ran out of bullets and continued firing at the horde of soldiers shooting at him. His eyelights remained straight ahead, as the world surrounding him melted away. Ash tossed a grenade out a window and killed several enemies attempting to steal his care package. He only chuckled and called them “N00BS” under this breath. Voices groaned and chattered in his headset, often times yelling and accusing each other for hacking after a pretty decent kill succession. Though Ash preferred to keep himself on mute, he liked listening to his teammates and enemies to get a meta read of the battlefield. Plus, it was always fun to hear someone cursing him out for killing them.

 His apartment door banged rythmatically, but too immersed in his gameplay, Ash paid no attention. It continued for several more seconds until Blue rushed to open the door, but not before sparing an irritated glance in Ash’s way. Once open, Red slammed himself inside, with no regard for Blue’s welfare and positioned himself in front of the TV screen with an angry, thick veined scowl.

 “Move!” Ash shouted and tilted his body to the side, hoping that this lastest chase didn’t get away.

 “you need to do something,” he snarled.

 “I am, but you’re in my way,” Ash’s tone dipped in annoyance.

 “about my brother!” Red spun around and pulled the plug on the Xbox, earning him a hateful sneer from its player, “he’s driving me nuts!”

 “Aaaaand how is stopping me from winning my match supposed to help?” Ash tossed the controller on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms.

 “i don’t know, take him out on a date or something. he’s tearing up our fucking kitchen, and i can’t even nap because of him,”

 “Oh no, how awful,” the lanky skeleton rolled his eyes.

 Red glared at him hard.

 “Ugh, fine. I’ll do it,” Ash sighed, and allowed Red to lead him back to their apartment. Blue waved him goodbye with a bright smile on his face and wished them the best of luck.

 As both skeletons entered the door, a metal bowl of flour smashed into the wall right next to them, nearly missing them by a few inches. Ash jumped in shock, but Red just strolled in without even blinking.

For once, Ash could see where Red was coming from. Edge was a whirlwind in the kitchen, tossing dough in the air, with sugar raining down from the ceiling, the sink piled high with dishes, and the oven smoking with charcoal. The frantic skeleton didn’t even notice the other two come in, he was solely focused on mixing the batter as hard as he could. Ash never knew that splashing batter on walls was a cooking technique. Red shoved him into the kitchen, then stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Edge still hadn’t noticed anything.

 Ash carefully approached him, careful not to get caught in the food tornado, “Hey, uh, Edge?”

 The Fell skeleton jumped, and reflexively swung his wooden spoon at Ash, but missed as the Swap monster expertly dodged, “Stars, Ash! Don’t sneak up on me!”

 “Yeah,” he wiped away the batter that landed on his cheek, “Whatcha up to, bud?”

 “I am preparing for the mock competition next week! I will not lose to that little gnat. Everything has to be perfect!”

 Ash looked around, not a single completed dish in sight. Unless you count the blacked...cake(?) still toasting in the oven.

 “Right… and how’s that going for you?”

 “Fine! I have everything under control!”

 Right then, the smoke alarm shrilled as smoke wafted from the oven.  Edge’s eye twitched.

 “Why don’t we go out for a bit? Get some fresh air?”

 “I don’t have time for that!”

 “Sure you do,” Ash threw a bone attack at the alarm to shut up the annoying ringing, “You gotta relax man.”

 “I _don’t_ ‘relax’” Edge scoffed, “Why do you care anyway?”

 The lanky skeleton dodged the question and swung his arm around Edge’s tall shoulder. He had long realized what an awkward position this was because of the height difference, but at this point, he himself was too awkward to stop. He was fully settled on hanging uncomfortably like a sloth around a tree branch. Edge raised his brow, but didn’t say a word.

 “You need to clear your head. Go outside. Maybe get some new ideas. Stressing yourself out isn’t going to help,”

 “Distracting me from my work is not part of our agreement,” the Fell monster growled in a low tone.

 “Well, maybe a distraction is what you need,” Ash leaned in closer, “Look, we have to go on a date sometime to keep up appearances. If this date doesn’t help you by the end, we could call this whole thing off,”  

 Edge rubbed his chin, and released a defeated sigh, “Very well,”

 “Cool. I know the perfect place to go,”

* * *

 

“...this is what you had in mind?”

 “Yep,”

 Edge glanced between the noisy, flashing arcade, scattered with screaming children then back to Ash, trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke.

 “Is this some kind of joke?” he asked.

 “Nope,” Ash chuckled, “You know, if we say that you’re 12, we could get a discount on the entry fee,”

 Edge turned around and paced away, “I’m going home,”

 “No no no,” the other skeleton grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to the entrance, “You already said you’d try. No take backs,”

 The two of them enter, and the cashier told them their total price. Ash looked expectantly at Edge who rolled his eyes and gave the kid 20g for entering and loading some cash on their game card. The corner of his mouth already started to twitch. Children of various ages scampered around, yelling and screaming like the store was a battlefield. And in some ways, it was. A six-year-old tackled his friend, and while Edge widened his eye sockets with horror, he was impressed with the kid’s form. He’d make a fine fighter one day. Meanwhile, the games beamed obnoxiously with its bright colors and annoying speakers, advertising cheap prizes. Anyone who would spend a dollar to even _attempt_ getting some candy was pretty dumb in Edge’s book.

 “Hey pass me the game card. I’m gonna try to win myself some candy,”

 Edge was not surprised. And just as Edge expected, Ash did not win any. The Fell monster scowled as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, when a large, animal mascot, chillingly resembling a brown bear with a top hat bumped into him. Gazing upon Edge’s unpleasant expression, the mascot slowly backed away.

 Noticing the other’s boredom, Ash rolled his eyes, “You know you’re supposed to have fun at an arcade, right?”

 “Doubtful,”

 The Swap monster browsed around him, then smirked, “Follow me,”

 Ash lead them both to a row of skeeball lanes, many of them occupied with older players so they mostly just minded their own business. Choosing the one furthest on the left, the Swap monster rolled in two coins, and the machine whirred to life. Lights flashed sporadically and a heavy set of balls thumped in a socket beside them.

 “Know how to play?” Ash picked one up and offered it to him.

 Edge merely scoffed. Without saying another word, he grabbed it out of his hand, and swung his arm, the ball rolling powerfully… but only landed in the 10-point lane. He frowned, and tried again, with the same results.

 Ash snickered. He hip bumped Edge aside and rolled the heavy ball across the lane, landing perfectly in the 100 point hole.

 “This game is rigged!” the Fell monster exclaimed.

“Nah, you’re just bad at it,”

 “I am not! I just need practice!”

 Edge continued to “practice” with no such luck. With every 10 points, his frustration grew higher and higher, until he finally snapped, and threw the metal ball directly at the points machine, breaking its annoying flashing lights. Ash just stood back and laugh.

 “You need to chill” he placed another ball in Edge’s palm, and curled his fingers on top of his, “Relax your shoulders,”  

 Ash stood behind him, their bodies pressing against each other. Edge immediately froze, his red magic spreading all across his face as he could feel Ash’s breath on his neck.

 “What do you think you’re doing!” he exclaimed.

 “You want to win, don’t you?”

 Edge shut his mouth. He allowed the other to guide his in a steady swinging motion.

 “You don’t want to use too much force. Keep it at a nice pace, then release,”

 With Ash’s help, Edge followed his instructions with a thick swallow and with an excellent roll, he scored the top 100 point hole, celebratory lights dancing across the machine to congratulate him. Ash high fived him, and while Edge didn’t earn a satisfactory score overall, pride swelled in him as he was at least able to reach a small goal.

“Well?” Ash arched an eyebrow.

“It’s a dumb game,”

“Whatever you say, Edgy,” he chuckled, “Come on. I still have a few more coins left,”

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and once the two of them were covered neck deep in tickets, they carried the mountain to the prize booth, dumping it all on the poor teenager behind the stand. Edge browsed through the variety of toys and knick-knacks, nothing really strikes his fancy. Ash, on the other hand, pointed out several items he ordered the employee to retrieve, his demands outrunning the worker’s pace. Finally, in the end, he was the one that ended up with all the prizes: a mini waterfall set, a tennis racket, a blanket, and two bags of candy.

“Do you really need to all that?”

“No,” he stuck his tongue out, “But I want it,”

Edge rolled his eyes and decided not to question him further. Noticing that they only had 10 tickets left over, he did one last scan and pointed at a yellow, happy face pin. Once the employee handed it over, Edge turned to Ash and pressed it against his bright orange sweater.

“It suits you,” he shrugged.

Ash smirked and playfully bumped his body against him.

Once the two skeletons returned home, Ash dumped his mess on the floor and flopped on the couch, legs stretched across the armrest.

“Imma take a nap,”

“You live just down the hall!”

But he was already snoring.

Sighing, Edge returned to the kitchen and stared down at the pile of dough in front of him. Closing his eyes and loosening his shoulders, he begins to knead.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com) for more fics, drabbles, and inside snippets about this fic!


End file.
